A dance in the midnight rain
by ShadowMage14
Summary: this is a Hidan O.C. love story. my first story so... enjoy. IM NOT DONE WITH IT THOUGH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto is the creater and rightful owner of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I only own my original character (O.C.) Amaya.

This is my first tory on FanFiction so enjoy. ^^

**Name: **Amaya

**Meaning: **night rain

**Hair: **long, black, straight

** Eyes: **ice blue

(yeah just so ya know I do a lot of 1st person to 2nd person narration changes so don't get confused. ^^;. )

Zetsu looked on as the cloaked girl lifted her black hood over her raven hair. It was in a ponytail yet it still reached her bottom. She stepped quietly through the corridor of the raikage's office building, searching for the room that held the scrolls. She weaves around the guards without being noticed, like a cloud drifting through the swirling blue sky. Eventually she found the room, unguarded, and picked the lock with a needle. Slipping soundlessly through the twin doors she wasted no time searching for the scroll she came to steel. "Someone is in the library!" Zetsu looked back only to see a guard impaired onto the wall by a spiked chain. Silencing his shouts. The chain slackened and retrackted back into the room. The raven haired girl rushed by Zetsu, who remained un noticed thanks to his mayfly ninjutsu, and continued down the winding corridor that spiraled its way down to the ground level. She impaired every person, ninja or not, that saw her. _'Lodging those chains of hers into the support beams, she is going to bring the whole place down'_ thought Zetsu as he faded into the wall and emerged from a tree just outside of the building. Soon after the girl ran out pulling her chains along with her. She grunted as she pulled the chins willing the building to the ground. Dust and debris billowed into the air, fallen walls trapping the remaining people for a short time until backup arrives. But by that time she will be long gone.

Eventually the girl stopped in the tree tops looking at the still sealed scroll in the moonlight. She placed the scroll into her weapon pouch and wrapped her ams around her left knee, while her right leg was bent under the left one. "your becoming quite the nuisance ...Zetsu is it?" The black hood blocked her face from Zetsu's yellow eyes. "That's correct" Zetsu emerged from the tree he had hidden himself in an stepped out onto a branch in front of the girl. "Mind telling me why you've been fallowing me?" She turned her face into the moonlight to look at the plantlike man in front of her. "My leader asked me to watch you, **he wants you to join the Akatsuki**" the girl raised her eyebrow at the two voices that gave her the answer. There was a pause and the darker voice spoke up "**Well will you join or not**?, don't be so up front with her she needs time to think" the external battle that Zetsu was having with himself amused the girl. "Come back in the morning and you'll have your answer." was all the girl said before disappearing into the darkness of the forest. The next morning Zetsu returned to the same spot where he confronted the girl. She was sitting in the same spot back agents the trunk of the tree, waiting patently for Zetsu's arrival. "**Amaya, what is your answer**?" The dark Zetsu asked. Amaya stood and faced Zetsu. "I would be glad to join the Akatsuki."

The dappled sun glistened off her raven hair as the two walked towards the Akatsuki base. "So miss Amaya, we should make it to the base sometime tomorrow morning." Amaya nodded. Curiosity sparked in Amaya and she looked over at the plantlike man in front of her. She didn't know much about the Akatsuki accept their cloak and that they normally traveled in pairs. "Zetsu, what is your job exactly?" The dark Zetsu looked over "**Why do you want to know girl**?" "Curiosity I suppose." "Hey don't be so rude it's not like she wouldn't figure it out anyway, we may as well tell her" the white Zetsu pestering himself made Amaya chuckle. "We spy mostly, to gain information on persons of interest for leader- sama, also to find the wear abouts of the other Alatsuki members incase they need to be deployed for another mission." "So your like a hunter ninja?" "Essentially yes" Amaya nodded. "Your a good spy Zetsu, I only noticed you three times in the last two weeks and the first two were by accident." Both sides chuckled. Hours passed by and shadows elongated, stretching dark hands out to touch them. The sun began to sink down streaking the sky with oranges and reds. Darkness encroached on the world, as the sun battled with the moon for the sky and the world below. "We should stop and rest." Amaya nodded and fallowed after Zetsu through the trees. They had to get off the trail.

Amaya watched from the treetops as the sun finally gave into the moon and sank below the horizon. Stars began to peek out resembling a mass of sparkling fireflies. Amaya climbed back down to the branch Zetsu was on and settled down against the trunk of the tree while Zetsu simply faded into the tree itself. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Amaya awoke. She looked over and didn't see Zetsu. _'Maybe he's still in the tree_._'_ Amaya stood and stretched a little before she sensed Zetsu's chacra nearby. The grass was gleaming with morning due, the air was cool and a light breeze floated through the leaves. Amaya found Zetsu near the trail heading back to wear they were last night. "Miss Amaya, your up early." Amaya nodded "I don't normally sleep in." "Well we are about four hours from the base so lets head out." Amaya nodded again and fallowed after Zetsu back to the trail. They walked in silence and in no time were standing on a cliff looking down at a large bolder with a seal on it. The bolder rested behind a large red gate that sat in a river. Zetsu hopped down and walked atop the water towards the large rock fallowed quickly by Amaya. He made a hand sign and the bolder arose. They entered the cave as the bolder slid back into place. Amaya fallowed close behind Zetsu not really looking around the dark cave. Zetsu stopped in a corner and made another hand sign. A large wooden door appeared and Zetsu opened it quickly, light flooded out, blinding Amaya momentarily. Zetsu entered and Amaya fallowed after pulling up her hood. The room had hardwood floors and beige colored walls. It looked to be a living room based on the large dark brown sectional couch agents the wall. She glanced over and saw silver and red hair slumped on the couch, the men snapped there heads over to see the black cloaked girl enter the room. The hood prevented them from seeing her face. She averted her attention to the blond in the kitchen but took a moment to analyze his sex, immediately seeing it was a man when he turned to look at her. She averted her eyes before they made contact with his and fallowed Zetsu down the dark hall. Out the corner of her eye was a tall man with bluish green skin, his toothy smile was borderline disturbing and made Amaya avert her eyes to avoid making contact with his beady gray orbs, as they continued down the maze of hallways until Zetsu stopped at a large door. He knocked on it with his knuckles and paused. A deep voice came from behind the door telling us to enter. Zetsu opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. The room was dark and grew darker when Zetsu closed the door behind them. Amaya's eyes fell onto a shadowy figure behind a desk. A smaller figure stood about three feet to his right. It was a girl. The small amount of light that came from under the door showed bluish hair brought up into a tight bun with a paper rose of the same color pined in it. Her orange eyes were quite beautiful and almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Slowly taking off her hood Amaya looked back at the shadowy figure and locked her gaze with rinnegan eyes. A small twinge of fear wriggled up her spine, she had only heard of the rinnegan but had never seen it for herself. "Amaya" a deep voice worthy of a God boomed from the man before her "I see you have joined us willingly, we weren't expecting you for a few more days." His eyes shot to Zetsu "well done Zetsu." The plantlike mans dark side merely grunted in reply. "She was able to see us on occasion and finally confronted us." The shadow nodded. "My name is Pein but you may call me Leader-sama this is my partner Konan. You are not yet a member of the Akatsuki we will have to test you first." Amaya nodded as Pein stood and rounded the desk towards the door. Konan got their first and opened it for us, Pein nodding to her slightly as a thanks. Pein and Konan led the way, Zetsu behind the girl, Amaya looked up to see more of the mans features. His hair a fiery orange and multiple piercings down his nose, under his bottom lip, and in his ear, but it suited him in a way. They walked back to the living room area where even more people had gathered. Without even glancing over at the small crowd Pein simply stated "everyone to the training ground."

The group eyed Amaya as they stood and fallowed after Zetsu. Amaya eventually found herself in a large grassy clearing where the men gathered side by side, sportive, waiting to see who would fight the girl. Pein looked down at Amaya, motioning for her to step out, with a quick nod she did, slipping off her cloak and laying it beside Zetsu. The cloak revealing her black shorts and dark gray T-shirt, the v collar came down above her cleavage line showing her fishnet under shirt, the dark colors only made her skin look paler than it already was. Her long black hair was still in its ponytail and led to her fishnet armor on her legs that stopped just below her knees.

**(short chapter I know but get over yourselves!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kisame." The shark like man from before snickered and stepped out about fifty yards in front of her. 'I cant believe i didn't recognize him before he's the monster of the hidden mist.' Amaya recalled seeing Kisame in a bingo book she had stolen. He smirked and removed the sword from his back. "Begin." Neither of the two moved. A soft breeze blew through shifting Amaya's long ponytail slightly. In a blink of an eye the girl was gone and appeared on Kisame's left side he jumped out of the way as she created a crater in the ground with her fist. She jumped up and sent three spiked chains towards him which he dodged and they sunk into the ground. Amaya ripped the chains from the ground and charged at Kisame swinging them back around. The blades sliced his cheek and arm as he leaped away. The girl ran her hand along the three chains and they formed a sword which she swung towards the swords man. She steped to the side slightly bending back a bit to avoid the massive sword. Her blade clashed with his. She stepped slowly in a circle stopping his blade each time. The shark then disappeared only to reappear above her but she was too quick stoping his blade. Her feet crushed the ground below her from the force of his blow. A sharp pain hit her side as the water clone struck her side. She was able to bring her feet down and slide across the short grass._ 'When did he make a water clone?'_ A chain shot out from from her hand punching through the water clones heart and narrowly missing the real one. Kisame jumped back as the girl sprinted towards him atop the chain and swung the sword down at he's head decapatateing him. She flipped through the air landing gracefully on the ground as the Sharks body burst into a puddle of water. The raven twisted around and blocked the massive sword. Their swords clashed a few more times before the girl darted away towards the nearby forest. Kisame took hold of her long ponytail and jerked it back. Amaya's rear came down onto the slightly damp grass with a grunt and the shark man slammed his sword down. The girls flexibility came to her advantage, being able to bring her legs up above her head to move her body out of the way of the sharks bone crushing blow. Amaya darted away again leaving a snickering Kisame behind.

Zetsu looked down hearing the slight clatter of a chain from beneath the girls cloak, as did Pein. The Clark arose as a body formed within it.

Amaya leapt out of the trees and struck Kisame's face with her foot. She gripped the shark man's sword and struck him in the stomach with it. Another Amaya formed beneath the black cloak and turned her back to the fight darting off into the forest unnoticed by Kisame and most if the other members. Zetsu chuckled to himself at the girls cleverness.

Kisame was sent skidding accost the ground. Samehada became heavy and she girl let its tip fall to the ground. A sharp pain shot through Amaya's hands and she released the sword seeing the tooth like spikes exposed in the handle. Ignoring the sword on the ground, Amaya ran at him but his water clone distracted her. The shark took this opportunity to use his "exploding water colliding wave" technique to send a massive wall of water at the girl. Lodging chains deep into the ground, Amaya held on as the wave hit her with all it's might. Water flowed quickly pushing on her small frame like a brick wall snapping the chains as if they were noting. The mass of water took Amaya with it forcing her agents a sturdy tree. The wave passed leaving the soaked girl nearly crushed agents the tree. She tried to remove herself but she shark swung samehada down into the girls stomach breaking her ribs and puncturing many of her vital origins. Blood dropped down her chin and neck. Kisame removed the sword and Amaya leapt away. The girl struggled to breath as her arms glowed a ghostly green and she placed them over her stomach in an attempt to heal herself. The man struck her back and she flew across the small field into another tree leaving a dent in the wood. The shark chuckled to himself seeing the defeated girl. Amaya's body and clothing turned gray and slowly fell apart into mass of chains, which desolved into ash carried away by the wind._ 'A clone?' _Kisame's face dropped slightly. Feeling the cold of a blade agents his jugular, Kisame snickered. The girl had appeared without a sound wielding a massive scythe which was pressed to the neck of her target. "I've been had." Said Kisame with a small laugh. The bladed disappeared and Amaya stood straight and faced her former target. The shark man smirked down at the girl. Her face remained emotionless. Eyes studied the sharks body for injuries. He had a gash on his cheek and a deep cut across his arm. Amaya's fingertips glowed green. She ran two fingers across his cheek and arm sealing the cuts almost instantly. "Impressive." Amaya gave him a small smile. "Amaya." Pein's voice boomed from behind them. Amaya walked towards him while Kisame went with the others, aside from Zetsu and Pein, back inside. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Amaya." Said Pein. "Zetsu will show you too your room." He looked at Zetsu. "Be sure she sees me in the morning." Zetsu nodded and looked back at the girl.

**"I haven't seen that one from you before, a chain clone right?" **Amaya nodded and began walking slowly back towards the base. "They can last longer than a normal shadow clone. Some of my blood is infused in the chains I use. This allows them to act like my own flesh and blood. a perfect decoy." **"Clever girl. There is hope for you yet."**

**(... I'm not done here.)**


End file.
